


Faith Is Like A Lily

by KurooCrow



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Beauxbatons, Calla is trans and I love her, Gee calla how come your mom lets you have TWO dads, Lily Evans Potter Lives, Sirius Black Never Went to Azkaban, This fic is one disaster after another for Calla and I only feel midly bad, but also like, fuck canon this is my city now, its because i would die for sirius and remus thanks for coming to my ted talk, this is a rewrite
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:21:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22370206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KurooCrow/pseuds/KurooCrow
Summary: Calla Lily Bellmont was Beauxbatons' top student. It only made sense that she go to Hogwarts to witness the Tri-Wizard Tournament in her fifth year.Granted, it can be a bit overwhelming when your birth surname is Potter and your family is currently on the run from the man behind the tournament.
Relationships: Fleur Delacour/Harry Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 47





	1. A Lily's Lament

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome! So this is a rewrite of my fic "A More Distinctive Lily" and this first part isn't too different but the changes will get far more drastic as we move along. Thanks for reading!

Lily Evans was nothing if not resourceful, and Lily Potter found that now nothing stood in the way of her desires. The Potter family was well beyond wealthy, and she would utilize every knut if it meant keeping her new family safe.

The Potter family grimoire had been simple to obtain considering just how much information the tome contained. This was something else Lily was determined to fix: the lack of knowledge accessible to muggleborn or even half-blood students.

There was so much she was  _ going  _ to fix in this world. As a muggleborn she had been exposed to the many injustices first-hand. But no more. Lily would take a leading role in the revolution she was designing.

But, at the moment, her priorities were based around the infant sleeping next to her. Harry Potter was barely a year old, and Lily was running out of time.

She could have cried of joy when she came across the exact pages she needed, but she had work to do before those tears were allowed to fall.

Lily Potter refused to cry for the circumstances she was placed under.

\--

A week later found Lily Potter on the floor of Harry’s nursery. Blood was streaked in her hair and across her cheek. Harry screamed for his mother behind her.

Lily Potter did not allow her tears to fall. She had work to do.

She continued drawing careful lines across the floor in her own blood, her hand shaking despite her efforts. But she wouldn’t allow herself to dwell on the silence from downstairs or the lack of James’ magic.

Lily Potter refused to cry for her dead husband.

\--

Lily Potter didn’t recognize the man that crossed into the room, but she knew who he was. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. You-Know-Who. But Lily never liked those acronyms. To her he was always Voldemort. A man playing at God.

“Step aside and hand me the child.” It was more hiss than speech, and Lily had to wonder just how much this man had toyed with his own magic and soul to take on such an appearance.

There was a fire in her eyes. Not a raging inferno, but a cold fire. A fire that had been doused in water only to result in higher flames. “You won’t touch him.”

He opened his mouth again, and Lily truthfully wasn’t sure whether it was going to be another offer for her life or the curse to end it. But it didn’t matter.

The moment she saw his wand move she slammed her bloodied palm against the ground. The final mark in the ritual. A ghastly green light traced along the lines of the floor before vanishing. For a moment Lily was worried the ritual wouldn’t work. Perhaps this Voldemort was sane enough to recognize the symbols and cease the attack.

She was almost hoping he would, as every second felt as if the blood was being ripped from her body. Every nerve was alight with pain and every thought a cry.

But, for once, Lily’s trust in Dumbledore’s words was not misplaced. As a second green light filled the room, this one headed towards her son, a blinding shield erupted from the runes Lily had drawn. It enveloped Harry, seeming to dance in the air around him, grabbing the light of the curse like a thrown stick and hurling it back towards its caster.

Voldemort collapsed. He was no god, and as far as Lily would concerned he wouldn’t even be regarded as a man. But, he was  _ something,  _ and as he fell she was horrified at the spark of magic that remained. It remained, and it launched towards the target of his spell.

It collided with Harry in an anticlimactic whoosh, and Harry stopped crying. Lily forced her shaky limbs to move, dragging her to the side of his crib and pulling herself up. Her son was alive. His forehead was bleeding, but he was safe.

Lily let out a sigh of relief, but knew she was not done fighting.

Lily Potter refused to cry for the pain she endured.

\--

Another week later, whispering to the doe before her, Lily resisted the urge to panic. No, it was what must be done. She knew this, yet still hesitated before telling the doe to seek out Bartemius Crouch, the current head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement.

She would  _ not  _ allow her best friend to rot in Azkaban when she knew the truth. Even if it meant revealing to the world that she lived, she wouldn’t allow it.

It had been foolish to trust Dumbledore. For all the good intentions the man had, he was only a king unafraid to sacrifice his pawns. She could only wonder just how many unnecessary deaths were at that man’s hand.

James Potter was the first name to come to mind.

Lily Potter refused to cry for her misguided trust.

\--

A month after running, Lily was finally home. Home being used to describe her new house in Eastern France. It was small, but no smaller than the previous had been. But here there was no chance of being discovered, and no risk to her son.

That was all Lily could truly ask for. Sometimes she still imagined seeing the ties of magic the ritual wound between her and Harry, but she was comforted by it. Lily would do whatever it took to protect her child, no matter how much it cost her.

She would take a new name, a new home, a new life. Nothing would ever again threaten their peace.

On the doorstep of her home, alone and unafraid for the first time in nearly two years, Lily Bellmont allowed herself to cry.


	2. Sprout Like a Weed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quarantine means I can update and pretend it hasn't been two months since I last posted here. :)

Sirius Black was many things, but stubborn and prideful managed to make up the majority of his personality. He was born to an entire family of dark wizards and had been  _ thrilled  _ when he was sorted into Gryffindor. Remus assumed that was one of the reasons he had initially been drawn to Sirius. He knew how hard it was to deny a part of you (especially one you had to deal with monthly), and could sympathize with Sirius over that fact. Nevertheless, he was hesitant to trust the man when they were young. Werewolves were naturally dark creatures, and Remus had ensured that no one would ever discover what he truly was. Therefore, Remus decided to maintain a slightly wider distance between himself and Sirius than that between him and James.

Then Sirius had gone and convinced the Marauders to complete the animagus transformation.

The memory of the three of them uniting with him on a full moon continued to fuel his patronus. Remus was sure he would never forget the absolute joy filling him at the lengths his friends had gone to for him.

It was some point in sixth year that Remus realized he would follow Sirius to the ends of the world and back if it meant keeping him safe.

He supposed that was why he presently found himself in the French countryside staring at an equally stunned Lily Evans.

\--

“Sirius? Remus?” To say Lily was confused would be an understatement.

Her friends stood across from her on her porch. On her  _ untraceable  _ porch. Sirius was dressed in some hideous outfit featuring a red striped shirt, suspenders, and the most gaudy beret Lily had seen yet. Remus, the poor thing, was dragged along and stood mostly behind Sirius with an apologetic look. He was at least dressed normally, but held something wrapped in a cloth.

“Oh, no,” Sirius began in what had to be the worst impression of a French accent she had ever heard. “It is just I, a wandering… mime.” He motioned to his attire with a dramatic pose. “And this is my assistant.”

Remus raised the baguette in his hands as an offering. “Oui.”

“Aren’t mimes silent?” Lily asked while raising a brow and casually leaning against her door frame.

Sirius opened and closed his mouth a few times, the expression he made whenever caught off guard. ”But-”

“Did you do any research? That's basic information. Aren’t you  _ fluent  _ in French?” Lily leaned back on her heel, shifting to give them a path. “Get inside, idiots.”

Sirius grinned and waltzed forward, but Remus frowned.

“I can tell it’s you, if that’s what you’re worried about.” Lily grabbed Remus’ hand and pulled him inside. “I’ve gotten pretty good at recognizing magic signatures, remember?” She punched his arm and smiled, “Plus, you two are the only ones dumb enough to actually find me.”

Remus gave Lily an apologetic smile, “Yeah, about that.”

Then Sirius, who apparently couldn’t be left alone for more than thirty seconds, came back from the kitchen with half of a left-over pastry hanging out of his mouth. He said a few sentences with his mouth full, and rolled his eyes at the blank looks from Lily and Remus.

“I  _ said,” _ He stressed, “Remember that necklace James gave you at graduation? It was definitely a tracking charm in case anything happened in the war.”

Lily’s hand instinctively closed around the pendant at her throat. Unsure whether to feel upset or relieved since it led her friends to her, Lily stood silent for a minute.

Sirius hummed and pointed to the last bite of his pastry. “You got any more of these?”

\--

In France, magic education began much sooner than Western countries. They believed that magic was best controlled when young. If you managed to learn and tame the magic as it developed, you could guide its growth and have a much stronger core.

There wasn’t much testing done on the matter, but, in Lily’s opinion at least, it sounded reasonable. Especially if it prepared her son for the coming years.

Well, her  _ daughter _ , but Calla was still much too afraid to admit that piece of information to her parents.

Calla was much too terrified of the possible repercussions to actually admit the truth to them, mostly her mother Lily. It was more that she didn’t know  _ how _ to tell her. How to make her  _ understand _ . So, like any intelligent child, she hid that part of herself away. The anxiety and dysphoria was worth it for a few years if she felt it protected some part of her.

She knew her parents would love her no matter what, don’t get her wrong. But she was afraid of things changing. Calla loved being able to spend time in the library with Lily, learn from Remus, and cause all sorts of mischief with Sirius.

Calla didn’t want to lose those things.

Plus, she was young. It wasn’t likely, but maybe it  _ would  _ change as she grew. So, she endured.

Calla was enrolled in Beauxbatons primary academy as soon as she was capable of holding a wand—silver lime with a thunderbird tail feather core—and was at the top of her classes from the first day. She noted the strained smiles from her mother when she reported her grades, but didn’t comprehend the reason until Lily sat her down years later.

Growing up, animals had always been a soft spot for Calla. By the time she was ten she had rescued at least six baby birds and one stray cat, nursing them back to health before either releasing or finding homes for them.

It was to the point that Lily was prepared to see Calla bringing in injured animals. It didn’t prepare her for the snake.

“Oh? Another hospital resident?” Lily smiled as her daughter walked in carrying a small bundle wrapped in one of Calla’s old cloaks.

“He says he’s really hurt, Mom.”

The phrasing caught Lily unawares. Calla had never had imaginary friends as a child, nor had she ever really lied about the childish things one would expect. This is why Lily’s eyes narrowed slightly as she asked, “Says?”

Calla shifted the cloak just enough for Lily to see the creature to gently held against Calla’s chest. Earth tone scales and sharp golden eyes chilled Lily’s blood. “Does he have a name?” Lily struggled to keep her voice in check, eyeing the snout that was longer than anticipated.

“He’s too young. His nest was attacked but he managed to get away. He’s hurt though.” As if to prove her point, the serpent raised his head and showed off the wounded patch on his side. There were three tears through the fragile skin in a claw pattern.

“Mom?” Lily turned back to her daughter while the snake turned as if to listen to her. “He says he doesn’t like the way you’re looking at him.”

Lily was sure that the most trying moment of her life was not reacting when Calla started hissing to the serpent in her arms.

It took a few hours of study to determine that the small snake was an asp viper—a species relatively common in France. Lily knew she sensed some sort of magic in the thing, but outwardly he appeared to be a normal snake. He had imprinted on Calla, or at least Lily assumed that was what happened, since the damned thing hadn’t left her side since it was well enough to move.

There hadn’t really been an argument over keeping the viper after seeing the way Calla had bonded with it. Calla ended up consulting him about his name, and they settled on Kaa when Calla jokingly mentioned the Jungle Book.

Remus, as predicted, took the news of Calla being a parselmouth a lot calmer than Sirius. Granted, they weren’t in Britain, so it wasn’t likely that the news would be too horrific, but even mainland Europe knew it was a Slytherin trait. They warned Calla about keeping to herself in case it was somehow linked to the Potter family.

Calla lasted a week into term before accidentally outing herself to the school.

\--

When Calla was twelve when some stunning discoveries were made. The fact that Remus was a werewolf wasn’t exactly a secret in the house, but it wasn’t often discussed. All Calla knew was that her parents would leave for an evening and all return exhausted the next day. On those nights she wasn’t to leave her heavily warded room.

Honestly, she was just impressed they had managed to hide it from her for that long.

But then Lily told her just what the wizarding world thought of werewolves. To say she was furious was an understatement. How could they be hated for something they had no control over? It was disgusting! Of course it was worse in Britain than most other communities, but it was still subpar.

And, as much as she hated to admit it, it was far too familiar. Having to hear judgment be passed on who she was wasn’t something Calla was sure she could make it through. She suddenly had a much stronger respect for werewolves everywhere.

Calla knew she wouldn’t be able to keep her secret much longer. Every time she felt that she might be ready to tell Lily, she hesitated. Her mother hadn’t stopped fighting since they arrived in France, whether it be finding a temporary job or making sure they were free from Britain’s eye. Feeling her stomach squirm every time someone called her ‘name’ was a price she was willing to pay to keep the normality in her family. For her mother’s sake.

But, that wasn’t her only parent. Calla craved support from  _ someone,  _ and even though she had always been closer to her mother, her dad was someone she was able to trust.

Only a few weeks before her thirteenth birthday, Calla finally asked Remus to talk. Remus reasonably seemed startled at the proposition. Calla was quiet and enjoyed laying next to Remus to read, but he was never sure just how close they were. It always appeared as if she had a much better relationship with Sirius.

“You have to promise not to tell anyone.”

Remus knew he never would. Even if it was a matter of safety, Calla had felt comfortable enough to come to him with this issue. He could resolve it himself if necessary.

She hadn’t even started speaking, but Remus could already see tears gathering at the corners of her eyes.

"You know you can tell me anything, Harry.” Remus was sure that it was only his werewolf status that let him see her miniscule wince.

“I don’t like the name Harry.”

The quiet admission shocked Remus. He tried to decipher the meaning behind the words as Calla looked up with nervous anticipation. “Is… is there a reason why?”

Remus nearly growled as Calla curled into herself further. “I don’t think I’m a boy.”

“Oh.”

An awkward silence followed the declaration in which Remus stumbled for a response, “Do you feel more like a girl then?”

Calla nodded, picking at the page of her homework clutched against her chest, “I… yeah, I’m a girl.” It may not have shown in her current stance, but speaking those words were the biggest relief Calla’s ever felt.

“Okay.”

She looked up, shocked. “What?”

“Okay. You know nothing like that would ever change how I see you, right?” Remus leaned forward over the coffee table to rest a hand on Calla’s arm. His voice was softer than Calla had ever heard it.

She nodded, wiping away her tears as the pit in her stomach gradually faded.

“What did your mother say?”

The pit was back.

“I haven’t told her.” Calla mumbled, joining her hands in front of her and playing with the small piece of paper she had torn off her worksheet.

“You… why would you tell me before her?” Remus didn’t mean for his words to have the impact they did. There was some reason Calla had chosen him over to Lily to tell, but he couldn’t help but need to know why.

“Because I knew you’d understand even if they don’t.” At Remus’ raised eyebrow she continued, “Mom told me how you’ve had to hide who you are your whole life. I know it’s not the same but… you know what it’s like to be told you’re someone you’re not.”

It was times like this that Remus was certain the child before him was in fact older than she appeared.

He cleared his throat after a moment, unsure of how to reply to that, “So, do you have any names picked out?”

Remus never thought that an action as simple as a smile would be able to cause him physical pain, but he was clearly wrong on that aspect. He would never know the troubles she faced in coming to terms with and accepting this, but he did understand on a level. The wizarding world was notably better at accepting minorities than the muggle one, but there was always doubt. There would always be those ready to put Calla down merely for being herself, and Remus was sure he would keep true to the promise he had made himself not twenty minutes prior. He would resolve any issues that came of this. He would do anything to ensure that Calla never had to face any of the cruel judgment he had seen.

With Remus’ support after that, it didn’t take Calla long to sit down with her entire family and tell them the same. Lily was just as (if not more) accepting than Remus had been, and by the time she turned thirteen the house had completely adjusted to her new name. The name that honored her mother, and Lily would be lying if she claimed she hadn’t cried.

Thirteen was the age at which Calla finally heard the full story about her father. It was younger than her mother wished, apparently, but she thought Calla deserved to know the truth about herself. Better to hear it from her mother than as a passing comment in class. Plus, after Calla came out, Lily had made it a policy in the house not to hide any more truths.

The story of her family fighting Voldemort was… startling to Calla. She had heard whispers from her peers about a ‘Dark Lord’ and even the name ‘Harry Potter’ but had never put the pieces together on who she was supposed to be. ‘Chosen One’ sounded like a joke to her. What adult in their sound mind would place their unquestioning faith in a one-year old child?

Calla knew she was never Harry Potter. She was once known as Harrison Bellmont, but even that name felt like a lie.

“So… they all thought Sirius was actually capable of betraying the family? He acts my age and he was seriously the suspect?” Calla leaned back, crossing her arms. This comment had earned her a laugh that officially broke the tension, and Calla considered it a win.

During the rare moments in the following months that Lily did speak of her past family, Calla found that she wasn’t overly fond of her mother’s relatives. They seemed like truly dreadful people, and it hurt Calla to even consider visiting such a prejudiced household.

Calla shuddered. Yes, she much preferred hearing about her father and his friends.

“You’re telling me he had a rat animagus and you trusted him as the secret keeper?”

Lily winced, focusing most of her attention on tracing the rim of her teacup with her finger. “At the time we had few reasons not to confide in him. Perhaps with everything we should have been more cautious, but you must understand- he was our friend since first year.”

“So was Severus.” Calla pointed out with a shrug. “Why wasn’t he aware of the change?”

“Severus Snape was an untrustworthy man who allowed petty ideals to destroy any relationships he had.” Her voice nearly cracked halfway through her sentence as she glared at the table between them.

Calla fixed her mother with a pointed look while taking a slow sip of tea. “Mhm.”

The look she received had her abruptly abandoning the tea to race away.

Throughout these talks Calla had ascertained what she could ask safely and what would push her mother away. She marked a page of her notebook dedicated to these topics. Calla was determined to learn just what Snape had done to have Lily drive him away, but was slowly learning just how to lead conversations to get the information she desired.

\--

By fifth year, Calla wasn’t exactly sure of her social standing when it came to school. She certainly wasn’t popular since she was sure she needed more than three true friends to qualify for that. Fame, however, was something she was well acquainted with. Considering her marks on exams and proficiency in silent spellcasting, she was well known.

Her friend Eva would often tease that if anything she was more infamous than famous. Calla found it hard to disagree, considering the trouble she often got into on her adventures.

It wasn’t that she liked to cause trouble (to the dismay of Sirius and Remus and joy of Lily), but rather that she saw no point in living in a castle without having the chance to fully explore its every corner. Beauxbatons was classy, refined, and held many more secrets than the average student would believe.

Calla had been developing a map with the help of Eva and Lucien utilizing the magic Sirius had taught her. She only hoped that one day she would get to see the map she had heard so much about.

It was this map that she was working on, scribbling notes for spells in her notebook when Eva joined her. It was usually only the two of them for breakfast as Lucien claimed there was much to be said about his beauty sleep.

“Morning.” Calla mostly ignored Eva’s greeting, waving a piece of her toast as a response.

Eva Fabron was easily the most popular of Calla’s friends, and the brunette seemed to always be up to date with whatever drama was happening in the school.

A few moments passed before a sigh and then, “Have you heard? The papers are reporting the return of the Dark Lord in Britain.” Eva’s voice was low, worried, and Calla’s eyes immediately left her notes.

Calla frowned, handing a small piece of sausage to Kaa who was lounging across her shoulders before answering, “Is there any proof?”

“Witnesses reported the dark mark over an attack near London.”

Calla bit her lip. She understood why Eva was concerned. The last war with Voldemort had been close to leaving the UK, and while there wasn’t as prominent a fear in European countries, there was a good amount for muggleborns like Eva. Calla as well, but she wasn’t about to mention that to anyone.

“There have been reports about him twice a year. Remember when it was discovered I spoke parseltongue?”

Eva chuckled, “And half of France thought you were either his child or some weird reincarnation?”

Calla nodded, handing another piece of meat to Kaa when he nudged her hand. “Then they realized they were talking about a ten year old student. I’m sure it was some fanatics casting the mark for attention.” Eva gave a small smile and Calla returned it.

“Speaking of attention, have you managed to talk to Lucien about the spell work?” Eva snorted at Calla’s question. Lucien was busy fawning over their classmate that had truly grown up that summer.

“As if he could look away from Nilsson for more than two minutes.”

It was a fair assessment, really. Lucien Velois was a pureblood, but the kind that Calla was sure would make her Black relatives turn in their graves. She loved him for it. He was also incredibly open with his efforts to catch the attention of various classmates, and most of the time Calla and Eva were dragged along for whatever insane date idea he dreamed up.

Calla laughed, pointing her pencil towards Eva, “At least he picked a pretty boy to drool over.”

Eva seemed content to drop the conversation after that, and they ate in silence. Calla kept tapping her pencil against the notepad, thoughts too focused on the Dark Lord gossip to continue her spell creation.

Dinner that night was as extravagant as the welcoming feast since it was their first day of classes.

According to Sirius there was no way their feasts matched Hogwarts, but the array of pastries in front of her told Calla she didn’t much care.

Eva and Lucien were at their normal places next to her, and Fleur Delacour had joined them opposite Calla.

So, obviously, Calla found herself focusing on Fleur as they waited for the official word to begin eating. They spoke of their classes, and Calla made a considerable effort not to compliment Fleur’s gorgeous eyes or silky hair for the third time that night.

It was common for Headmistress Maxime to give multiple speeches throughout the year to update students, so no one was shocked when she stepped up to address the students once again.

The beginning of it was normal, things Calla had heard plenty of times by now. It was the following proclamation that almost caused her to fall from her seat.

“I would like to announce to you all the return of the Triwizard Tournament!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lily: what do you have?  
> calla: A SNAKE  
> lily: NO


End file.
